Mostly Happy Endings
by Creature of Shadow
Summary: Oneshot sequel to White Liar. I hope you enjoy! Rating for the f-bomb and some other bad language


**A/N: Ok, this sequel is dedicated to DemonQueen17, who reviewed on both sites WL is posted on asking for a sequel. And hugs also go out to Roses Kiss. This story wouldn't have gotten up without your encouragement. I luv you lil lady! I don't know how good this is gonna be, but it's honestly the best I could come up with. So, borrowing a phrase from one of my favorite authors, Fenikkusuken, I am already with my acme flame proof underwear! So let's get on with this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID!**

Seven months. Seven, blissfully happy months had gone by since Kagome had tied the proverbial knot with her once secret lover Sesshomaru. Five months since she had discovered she was pregnant, and three months since she had been informed by an ecstatic inu family nurse that she was expecting what was sure to be a beautiful baby boy.

Kagome smiled fondly at that particular memory as she stared lazily out the sunlit window in her brand new nursery. Toga had actually jumped up and down clapping his hands joyfully when her midwife shared this information with the men in her life. Sesshomaru had not been so spectacularly open with his emotion, as he never was, but the mighty taiyoukai had in fact smiled the silliest, dazed smile she had seen in her entire life. She couldn't help the giggle that burst forth at the sight of her normally stoic husband grinning like stoned hippy in a cannabis field. His expression had made her already exuberant mood soar to the heavens and above.

She was so incredibly happy with her life, and considered herself fortunate to have not been stuck with Inuyasha in the end. Kagome hadn't thought of her ex hanyou lover in months. He had made sure to avoid his father's home when they were visiting, and probably took some measures not to run into her and her husband as well. According to Toga, no one had heard from him aside from business related snip-its since the incident at Fiesta's. Kagome had wondered what his life was like now that he had lost basically all his friends, and girlfriends.

Kagome frowned momentarily. That last part still irked her slightly. She wouldn't give up what she had now for anything, but being played as she and her cousin had been was still somewhat irritating. Shifting her thoughts, she banished the negativity to concentrate on the lively, and fairly painful soccer game her unborn son was playing with her liver. Wincing, she rubbed her swollen belly soothingly until the pup calmed down. '_Only one month left!'_ she thought happily.

Kagome sighed contentedly and stood, leaving the room in search of her mate.

Sesshomaru sat in his study trying to simultaneously rid himself of a splitting headache, and read through the many contracts he had brought home from work. He pinched the bridge of his nose with a thumb and index finger, trying to rub the pain from his eyes.

It wasn't that he didn't love his mate, he did. More than anything in fact. But he could truthfully say with absolute certainty, that he would take extreme measures never to impregnate his female again. Kagome had been so shifty with the frequent and rapid changing of her moods, Sesshomaru had one or twice indulged in a fantasy in which he committed his lovely wife to a mental institution. She would cry, then laugh, then scream, then scream and cry in less than four minutes. Sesshomaru hadn't even thought such a thing possible. He had heard many stories of emotionally erratic pregnant women, but never in his darkest of dreams would he have imagined anything near what his miko had been displaying over the last four months. He was just glad that Rin had opted to stay at her grandfather's for the rest of the summer. At least someone would be spared this craziness.

Sesshomaru prided himself on his tolerance. He may not always be the friendliest of beings, but no one could say that his patience was lacking. However he had, on more than one occasion, lost control of his tongue when Kagome was at the peak of one of her hormonal tirades, snapping harshly at her. Those few times Sesshomaru had interfered with her rants had been decidedly far worse than when he had sat back quietly and taken whatever it was she was sometimes quite literally throwing at him. Kagome's hurt/rage at his indignant comments had caused the taiyoukai to do something neither he nor anyone who knew him even a little bit thought he would do. He ran.

That's right. Sesshomaru, the Killing Perfection, Lord of the Western Lands of Japan, and all around tough bastard had run like a scared pup out of his own estate. He had learned after the first time, that when he returned home had better have brought his distraught little wife a bounteous amount of ice cream, lest he find himself sleeping on the couch for an undetermined length of time.

This was definitely the last time he was going through this particular 'joy'.

Soft footfalls on the hardwood flooring alerted him to her nearness. A moment later, his beautiful mate fat with his pup opened his office door and strode up to him smiling.

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and made room for her on his lap, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"I hope this won't be a problem, but Kikyo and Sango are coming by in about a half an hour. We need some girl time." Kagome informed him sweetly.

Sesshomaru arched a brow. "Would it make a difference if I said it would bother me?"

"Not really."

"I rather thought not." he said, sighing mentally.

Not only did the poor inu have to deal with his own emotionally unstable wife, he often found himself surrounded by her cousin and friend as well. Sesshomaru had been unaware that the old wives tale 'pregnancies come in threes' held any validity. Turns out it did.

Not even a month after Kagome had announced her condition to her family and friends, Kikyo had come over positively frantic, sobbing that Kouga was going to leave her. The silly human had been so caught up in her whirlwind relationship with the wolf youkai, she had forgotten to renew her shot all together, resulting in whelping number two. When Kagome finally convinced her cousin to suck it up and tell the flea bag about his budding progeny, said flea bag had been overjoyed. The pair eloped the next day.

Kikyo had barely been out the door when a frazzled Sango barged in demanding to see Kagome as well.

Miroku had finally convinced her to marry him, a considerable feat since it had taken him over five years to get her to even move in with him. Sango had been Mrs. Miroku Takahashi for barely a month when the former lecher had conspired against his bride, and poked holes in all their condoms. Thus insuring his procreation as well.

Sango had, of course, found out what her 'sneaky bastard of a husband' had done, and was caught somewhere between anger, surprise, elation, and an uncertainty that brought on homicidal tendencies toward said bastard.

"I just can't believe he would do something like this!" Sango had wailed.

"Pft, I can, but that doesn't make it right." Kagome had told her.

"I-I'm not ready for this Kagome! This is why I wanted to wait a while." Sango sobbed.

"Well, it's a bit late for that. But what really were you waiting for? You're married, employed and have a good home. What else is there?" Kagome asked.

Sango had just sat there staring at the wall for a few moments.

"You're right of course, but I still wish I had been included in such an important decision." Sango replied.

Kagome had smirked a chillingly evil smirk then. "You could just tell him the good news, and inform him that due to the possibility of inducing premature birth, there will be no sex until you are all healed up after the baby gets here."

Sango's eyes had brightened considerably. "Yes, yes I think I will." she said standing. "If you'll excuse me, Kagome, I have to tell Miroku he's going to be a daddy. And celibate for the next ten or eleven months."

The police woman had left with a grand spring in her step that day.

Sesshomaru blinked. Some time during his reverie, Kagome had dragged him out on to the patio where her congregation of expectant females was gathering. He sighed silently, and sat down on a lawn chair to try and tune them out.

After what had seemed like hours, the women wobbled in the house excitedly chattering about smoothies.

Sesshomaru had just closed his eyes, letting the sun caress his face, when the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps broke his peace.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome yelled angrily.

_'Ah, it's going to be one of those visits.'_ Sesshomaru thought pessimistically. He straightened his spine, and braced himself for the verbal lashing he was going to get for who knows what this time.

Kagome stormed in a moment later, wildly waving a blackened banana in his face. Sesshomaru blinked.

"Is there a problem with your fruit?" he asked as non-threateningly as possible.

"Yes there's a problem! Why in the seven hells did you put the banana's in the fridge? They're all bad now." she screeched, indicating the inky looking peel.

"I was told that it kept them from rotting as fast. It makes the color turn but the fruit inside is quite fine." he answered.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, she turned slightly and huffed. "I just wanted to know why you did it, I didn't need an explanation."

Sesshomaru's left brow disappeared under his brow at that. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but it seemed it couldn't be helped.

When she realized how ridiculous her last statement was, Kagome rounded on Sesshomaru. It had to have been his fault after all.

"You arrogant dog! You think you can fool me? Ha! I know what you're trying to do!" she screeched, pointing an angry finger at him. "You think you're so superior to everyone, but you can't make me look foolish! I am smarter than you!"

"Kagome, you sound absolutely insane. Cease your nonsensical rambling immediately." Sesshomaru told her, already heading for the door.

She followed him through the house, but her ire, as usual turned to despairing tears.

"All I wanted was a smoothie, and you ruin my bananas, and are just plain mean to me for no reason! How can you live with yourself, Sesshomaru?" Kagome wailed.

"I don't, I live with you." he muttered under his breath. Turning to her halfway out the front door, he took hold of her shoulders and kissed her senseless. "I shall return this evening." he said. In the next instant he was gone, leaving a dazed, confused and still sobbing Kagome on the porch.

Kikyo and Sango waddled out a moment later, and hugged the weeping woman.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Did something happen?" Kikyo questioned her.

"Sometimes I think Sesshomaru hates me!" Kagome cried.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you Kagome." Kikyo replied, hugging her cousin tighter.

"Let's go inside, and you can tell us what the big fluffy fucker did, ok?" Sango said, nudging Kagome in the house.

Kagome nodded and followed them to the couch.

Sesshomaru walked nonchalantly down the frozen isle in the supermarket in search of a sweet dairy treat to appease his temperamental other half. He smirked when he saw both Miroku and Kouga staring at the ice cream trying to decide what flavor to get this time.

They glanced over and smiled wanly at there friend.

"Seems that we've all somehow stepped in the proverbial poo today, huh." Miroku said trying to lighten the mood.

"I can't wait for the cub to get here. I don't know how much longer I can deal with this." Kouga whined.

"Hn. I can not fathom the reasons for your complaints when the two of you have yet to deal with all three of them at once." Sesshomaru replied icily, mentally debating whether to get Strawberry Cheesecake or Cake Batter ice cream for Kagome.

The other males shuddered at that.

"Touche." Kouga said.

"Yes, I suppose we must be thankful for small mercies." Miroku agreed.

"Hn. Your females are currently at my home no doubt consoling Kagome for my... transgression as we speak. They will probably return to you in fouler moods than last you saw them." Sesshomaru informed them, deciding to go with both flavors.

Kouga and Miroku let out a collective sigh, and each grabbed another container of the frozen treat.

While in line, Miroku stated it was better to get the inevitable over with, and told Sesshomaru that as long as he had permission, he would be following him to the mansion. Kouga had agreed and asked to also tag along, and Sesshomaru had begrudgingly allowed it.

A knock came at the front door when Kagome had calmed herself enough to talk coherently. She got up and answered the almost tentative tapping, and almost passed out in shock.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" she gasped disbelievingly.

The hanyou stared at her protruding stomach for a moment before shrugging. "I just... I came to apologize. I mean, there's obviously no chance at reconciliation," he said gesturing at her obvious condition, " but I thought maybe we could still be friends. I miss you Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened to frog-like proportions. She stood there stammering as Kikyo and Sango came to view the visitor.

Now, it was Inuyasha's turn to choke. "You're all knocked up?" he shouted tactfully.

Three deadpanned faces answered him.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded, I'm... I'm just, man all three of you?" he stammered.

Kagome was about to shut the door on him, but Inuyasha stuck his foot in the way.

"Wait, please. I am not tryin to be an ass, really. I'm just really surprised. I heard about your... condition, but Kikyo and Sango is a total shock. I swear I'm not being a jerk." Inuyasha explained pleadingly.

Kagome looked into the hanyou's eyes, and saw the sincerity in them. She smiled, and held the door open. "Ok, Inuyasha, but you have to be nice."

"Deal." he replied following the women into the living room.

They talked about the past for only a short while, before the excitability of new motherhood took over.

"So, what sex are all the kids?" Inuyasha asked.

"Boy." Kagome chirped.

"'Boy." Kikyo said, beaming with pride.

"I don't know yet. I want them to be a surprise." Sango told him.

"Them?" Inuyasha inquired.

Kagome giggled. That was an excellent memory.

*****Flashback*****

"So, what are they going through with you today, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"My first ultrasound!" Sango exclaimed excitedly.

"Yay! Thank you so much for letting me come, you guys! Though I still don't understand why, but I really am excited to be there for this." Kagome replied.

"I thought another presence in the room would be beneficial to Sango. She has a tendency to get a bit distraught during these appointments." Miroku said sagely.

Sango growled and tried to swat him, swerving the car all over the road.

"Sango, get ahold of yourself! You can beat me when we get there and are safely off the road!" Miroku cried while trying to avoid having his eyes gouged out and grab the errant steering wheel.

"Sango please! I want to be able to at least see my baby before I die!" Kagome cried, more than slightly panicked.

Sango took a deep breath, and took control of the vehicle. "Sorry Kagome." she mumbled.

"Hehe, it's ok Sango, just please don't do that again." Kagome replied breathily, trying to slow heart pounding heart down to normal speed.

"Well, it's his fault! I wouldn't get 'distraught' if I didn't have to pull my big fat belly out for the whole world to see in a public place!" Sango grouched.

"It's only me and the doctor Sango. And, as I have told you many times, you are more sexy to me pregnant with my child than anything I have ever seen." Miroku pointed out.

"Oh go fuck yourself." Sango bit out.

"Sango, you are being irrational." Miroku admonished his wife.

SMACK

_'Man, I'm glad I don't act like that. Crazy pregnant women are the worst.'_ Kagome thought.

When they finally made it, accident free, to obstetrician's office and had Sango set up for her ultrasound, the aggression seemed to melt out of the three friends.

That is, until the screen turned on, and the doctor explained what was on it.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Miroku asked almost girlishly.

"It's too soon to tell their genders." Dr. Hokkaido responded.

"Their? Genders as in plural?" Miroku inquired.

"Yes, congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi, you are having twins!"

Miroku was in the process of doing a happy dance when Sango grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked his face down to hers.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." she growled menacingly.

"Sango, what the hell?" Kagome cried, pulling her friend off a frightened and confused Miroku.

Sango released her husband, and began to cry. "I haven't totally gotten used to the idea of being a mother to one child, much less two! And at the same time!" she sobbed.

Kagome hugged the weeping girl tightly whispering comforting words, while Miroku baked himself into the corner of the room and discreetly continued his giddy jig.

After a few minutes, Sango calmed down and everyone was able to be excited again.

No such incidents of that nature had occurred again.

*****End Flashback*****

Inuyasha chuckled at the story. "Damn Sango. I don't even know what to say to that."

"Neither did I." Miroku said, joining his wife on the couch.

"What smells like dog shit?" Kouga yelled as he walked into the living room, and spotting Inuyasha. "Oh, what the fuck are you doing here, mutt face?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Kouga, watch your mouth." Kikyo scolded her mate.

Kouga ignored her, and continued glaring at his once rival.

"Yes, Inuyasha, what are you doing in my home?" Sesshomaru asked, standing in the doorway. Then he turned his attention to Kagome. "And why, dear mate, did **you** let him in?"

Kagome turned steely blue orbs on her male. "Inuyasha has apologized, and we have all forgiven him. I expect for all of you to act like adults and do the same." she said, warning plainly written in her tone.

Sesshomaru raised a brow at her, but said nothing, wordlessly handing her a bowl of ice cream and a spoon.

Kouga, on the other hand looked as if he was going to have a conniption.

"Don't even think about it, Kouga. Kagome and I were the ones wronged by Inuyasha, not you. If we can forgive him, so can you." Kikyo told him.

The wolf youkai spluttered indignantly. "But I **never** liked him! Why do I have to be friends with him?"

"Kouga." Kikyo replied with a promise of lengthy couch time in her voice.

Kouga looked at her pleadingly for a moment, before a great and sorrowful sigh burst from between his lips. "Yes dear."

Inuyasha smirked, and opened his mouth to say something undoubtedly rude, but never got the chance. Someones balled up sock suddenly sailed across the room and implanted itself squarely into the hanyou's mouth.

Gagging, Inuyasha tore the offending item of clothing from his jaws and glared at his half brother. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about, little brother." Sesshomaru replied, mischief clearly shining in his honeyed eyes.

"Bullshit! I can still taste the disgusting remnants of your foot in my fucking mouth!" the hanyou exclaimed.

"Oh, quit being a baby Inuyasha. His feet don't taste that bad." Kagome said without thinking.

All eyes in the room turned to her, and realizing what she said, Kagome did the only thing she could. She blushed ten shades of red.

"Kagome, how is it you know what Sesshomaru's feet taste like?" Miroku said with a lecherous grin he hadn't used in ages.

"Yeah, Kagome, I never knew you had a foot fetish." Inuyasha teased.

"I don't have a fetish, it was experimental and we both hated it! And even if I did, which I don't, your moldy, scratchy, disgusting paws would have killed it Inuyasha." Kagome replied indignantly.

"What exactly did you do, Kagome?" Kikyo asked curiously.

"Nothing! I just remembered seeing people sucking on each other toes right before they did it, and sometimes during. I just wanted to see what the big thrill was. But it grossed me out doing it to him, and tickled when he did it to me. I will never understand the appeal." She glanced over at Sesshomaru, who had at some point matched Miroku's perverted grin. "Sesshomaru, if you say anything nasty, I am not having sex of any shape or form with you for a month!" she threatened.

Immediately, Sesshomaru's face blanked back into it's normal stoicism. Miroku's expression, however, turned horrified.

"Don't you know you can't do that when you're carrying?" he cried, looking between Kagome and Sesshomaru, who both sported confusion on their faces.

Kagome giggled. "You actually did that? I was kidding!"

"Did what? What's going on here?" Miroku demanded.

"You have been misinformed. It is safe to indulge in physical pleasures during pregnancy, as long as you are gentle in the later months. It is only the last month in which it can induce early labor." Sesshomaru told the trembling man.

"WHAT!"

Sango looked at her husband calmly. "It was your punishment for being sneaky and not including me in the decision to have a child."

"You held out on me for almost six months over that?" Miroku exclaimed.

"It was an important decision for both of us and you left me out of it! You deserved it!" Sango screamed, causing the youkai in the room the cover their ears.

"Perhaps, but not for this long. I am going to rectify this situation right now." he told her standing.

"What are you ummph!"

Miroku picked Sango up bridal style and held her hands to her thighs so she couldn't whack him. "Sorry to cut this short friends, but my wife and I have a pressing engagement that we must attend. It was good to see you again, Inuyasha. We will have to do this again sometime." he called on his way out the door, a shocked Sango squirming in his grasp.

The rest of the group stared at the doorway, before everyone, except Sesshomaru of course, broke into an almost hysterical laughter. Even Sesshomaru was smiling... kind of.

"Man, is Sango gonna get a beating!" Inuyasha said, red faced and holding his stomach.

"Miroku would never hit her!" Kagome exclaimed, stunned that Inuyasha would say such a thing.

"That's not what I meant." he replied, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh." Kagome squeaked, blushing madly and renewing the laughter in the room.

Eventually, the girls had moved to their own section of the house to discuss who knows what, Sesshomaru sat in his office reading the paper, and Kouga and Inuyasha had decided to take their frustrations on each other out on Soul Caliber IV. They were tied, on the last fight of their little contest and Inuyasha was winning. So, Kouga 'accidentally' knocked the hanyou's chair over and sat on his face, thus killing Inuyasha and winning the tournament.

Kagome heard Inuyasha's muffled ranting and came to investigate. She erupted in giggles when she saw him being smothered by Kouga's ass and tail.

"Get off him, Kouga. I think he's been beaten bad enough." she told the smirking wolf youkai.

"Of course, milady." he said with a grand bow. "I have to give my woman a victory kiss anyway."

Kagome chuckled again as he left the room. She stood over Inuyasha who was still grumbling on the floor.

"He cheated, and now I have bastard foot **and** mangy wolf butt in my mouth." he pouted.

"I can get you some mouth wash if you'd like." Kagome replied.

She was extending her hand to help the hanyou up, when a rush of warm liquid poured from the juncture between her legs, splashing all over poor Inuyasha's face.

"Kagome," he started with false calm, "what just happened?"

"Umm, I think my water just broke." she said with nervous excitement.

"Yep, that's what I thought it was. Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Inuyasha screeched in a suspiciously girly voice. "Get it off, get it off!"

"Inuyasha, I am so sorry!"

"Get away from me wench, you've done enough!"

"It's not like I have any control over it, ya know! I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Do what on purpose?" Kikyo asked, pulling Kouga along behind her.

Kouga's nose twitched as he sniffed looking at the soaked hanyou, then pointed his finger and fell on the floor laughing. "Holy crap! Bahahahaha!"

"It's not funny wolf shit!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

Kikyo looked at Kagome with an arched brow.

"Uh, well, my water sort of broke and got all over his face." Kagome said with a sheepish grin.

"Ah." Kikyo responded.

"What in the seven s hells is going on down here?" Sesshomaru half snapped from the doorway.

Before Kagome had the chance to explain, Sesshomaru eyed is amniotic fluid covered brother, took a deep breath, scooped her up and was out the front door.

"Where the hell are they going?" Inuyasha griped.

"To the hospital, I'd imagine." Kikyo said, watching her mate writhe on the floor in hysterics.

"That's it you stupid flea bag. If you think it's so funny maybe you want some too." Inuyasha growled, shaking his hair in true dog fashion and wringing the top part of his shirt out in Kouga's face.

Kouga jumped up spluttering, and Inuyasha stepped back with a satisfied smirk. Kouga lunged at the hanyou but Kikyo caught him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him into the other room.

"You, my love are going to go upstairs and take a shower. And you, Inuyasha are going to find one of the other bathrooms in this house, and do the same. Then we are going to go to the hospital, and be there for Kagome. Do I make myself clear?" Kikyo demanded.

Both heads nod. "Good. Now scoot, while I try to get ahold of Sango."

"Sesshomaru, can you slow down a bit? You're making me nauseous." Kagome moaned.

"No time, must hurry. Pup, pup coming." he replied.

_'Ah crap. He's gonna be one of those.'_ Kagome thought dejectedly.

"The baby isn't going to be here for a while yet. The contractions barely even hurt." she said placatingly, even as a horrendous tightening of her belly decided to prove her wrong.

"Hospital now." Sesshomaru told her stubbornly.

When they finally reached the Maternity Ward, Sesshomaru sat a slightly green looking Kagome in a wheelchair and pushed her to the check in station.

After only ten minutes in the delivery room, a red eyed Sesshomaru had to be drug out of the room and chained to the wall to keep him from tearing the doctor who was touching his female apart.

Three hours later, a powerful cry could be heard in the Mother Baby section of the facility. Sesshomaru was once again allowed into the delivery room, and went straight to his tired mates side.

Kagome smiled weakly, but joyously at her love, and handed him a tightly wrapped bundle. Sesshomaru took the tiny newborn into his hands, and gazed at the wondrous sight before him. Kagome chuckled as a familiar goofy grin took over his handsome face.

"I love you, Sesshomaru."

He kissed her cheek warmly, nestling down beside her, his son still cooing in his arms.

"I love you too, mate."

**Three Years Later...**

Three women sat on the back porch of a huge house, watching a teenager, two hanyou's and two humans chase each other merrily around the yard.

The first child, had snow white hair with two tiny black triangular ears poking out from the top, and blue/gold swirled eyes. Akihiko was the oldest, and Sesshomaru's pride and joy. The little hanyou carried more of his father's features, but more of his mother's personality. He could still, however, scare the pants off almost any adult with his sire's trademark death glare.

The second hanyou, was a fiery little half wolf with straight black hair, dark brown ears atop his head, and striking gray eyes. All the looks of his mother, and all the attitude of his brash daddy. Tadao was a much faster learner than his knuckle head father though.

The human twins, one boy one girl, were much like their parents. In likeness, they were both an equal mix of Miroku and Sango. Black/blue locks, deep brown eyes, and the most charming smiles ever created. The male child, Tsuyoshi was clearly an imprint of his mother's character. He loved to fight, but was also very loving. Kohana, the little girl, showed signs of having her father's perverse sense of humor, due partially because said father and a certain Uncle Inu had issues controlling their potty mouths in front of the children.

Rin had grown into a beautiful young woman herself, and was still just as happy go luck y as she was when Kagome first met her. And she was adored by two loving parents, and a younger brother.

The children all got along famously though, despite some issues their parental units may have had.

Kagome looked to her left at the dojo. The men were sparring, as usual, to keep up their skills. That was what they said anyway. The women knew they just used it as an excuse to pummel each other without getting in trouble.

A high pitched wail came from inside the house. Kagome looked to the newest member of their little group. Kagura was a beautiful wind youkai that had quickly stolen Inuyasha's heart. It only took six months for them to mate and marry.

"I guess someone finally woke up." Kagura said with a happy little smile as she went to collect her two month old, three quarter youkai daughter Moriko. This child was easily described. She was her father. From her fuzzy white ears, to her loud needy mouth, and she was absolutely adorable.

A huge boom, and pained yelp from the dojo alerted the rest of the women.

Kagome smiled wanly. Who's up for treating some battle wounds?" she asked her comrades pleasantly.

Kikyo and Sango groaned, but stood and headed for the slightly smoking building that their husbands were in. Grabbing the large medical box, Kagome followed.

She couldn't understand what had put the men folk into such bad moods over the last week. The women had thought they would be thrilled to find out they were all expecting again, but their males faces had dropped to the floor. They had spent the next five days in the dojo. This would actually be the first time anyone had seen them since.

_'They must all just be fighting over who has the best genes or something.'_ Kagome thought, trying to rationalize the males crazy behavior.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and Sesshomaru were all slumped on the floor panting. Apparently each one releasing their strongest attacks at the same time was not a good idea, for they had pretty much blown each other up.

"I can't believe we have to go through this again." Miroku whined pitifully.

"I love being a dad, but why can't we just poof them out somehow and skip the whole pregnancy thing?" Kouga griped.

"Hn." Sesshomaru agreed. Though his son was more than worth the effort, he had his heir and really did not want to go through this again. Maybe in a couple hundred years, but not right now.

"Keh. At least you guys got a break. It's only been a couple months for me." Inuyasha said mournfully.

"That's is your own fault mutt face. Don't you know you're supposed to wrap your tool when you use it?" Kouga growled.

"As much as I like to berate my brother, we all have made the same mistake." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Very true." Miroku sighed.

"We all should have kept it in our collective pants." Inuyasha muttered.

The other males grumbled in accordance.

"Maybe we could just take a long vacation until it's over with?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Do you really think we would be able to hide from our women?" Sesshomaru asked, tone clearly stating the obvious answer.

Inuyasha huffed. "No, I suppose not. Was a nice thought though."

The other three men nodded in unanimous agreement.

They heard their wives fussing with the doors trying to get them open, and all four simultaneously sighed.

_'Here we go again.'_ Was the collective thought inside the dojo.

**A/N: Ok, that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added White Liar to their favs list. I hope I didn't disappoint with this. If anyone can figure out which part of this story is an actual excerpt that happened while I was pregnant with my twins, you will get a big scrumptious cookie. Also, for anyone who may be waiting on SotHT, I have not abandoned it I swear. I have no excuses for the updates tardiness. I hope you can forgive me. Anyway, Please Read and Review!**

**P.S. Thank you to my anonymous reviewer on Dokuga who pointed out my mistake. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what that was called last night!**

**Meaning of the childrens names:**

**Akihiko: Bright prince**

**Tadao: Loyal man**

**Tsuyoshi: Brave/valiant **

**Kohana:Little Flower**

**Moriko: Child of the forest**

**Thanks for reading!**

**CoS**


End file.
